2018 Fall Event
Introduction Welcome to the great Fall Bake Off! The is a seasonal event that runs in September. Get ingredients from quests, Daily Challenges and Incidents. Use them for baking, fill the whole table and get awesome rewards! This year, you take part in a baking competition where you need to collect all the ingredients needed and bake as many recipes as possible! There are awesome prizes to be won, so make sure to take this opportunity! Milestone Rewards Event Window As you can see, the above screen contains 6 primary elements. # This is your Ingredient Counter. Here you can see what stocks you have of each ingredient. # These are Leagues. This is an additional layer of the event which involves prizes on the basis of participation in the event. # This is the Daily Special. It changes every day. Each day, it can be won from all the bakes. # These are the Bakes/ Recipes. You need to use up a predefined amount of ingredients to cook them (visible in below the star rating of the recipes). Upon cooking them, you will win some possible prizes. # This is the Fall Buffet Table. It is just a visual record of how man recipes you have cooked up, for the current Grand Prize. # This is the Grand Prize. You need to cook up recipes worth stars to receive a Grand Prize, each time. Gameplay Ingredients The Fall Event basically is like a baking programme. You have to accumulate 5 ingredients, namely: * Apples * Pumpkins * Chocolate * Cinnamon * Caramel And you have to use these ingredients to bake varied recipes, each using up different quantities of these ingredients. The recipes are just like the chests in the previous events, though the only change here is that instead of one currency (which you used to accumulate throughout the event), you have five currencies! Now say that you have a deficit of some ingredients, then a trader is waiting for you, ready to exchange your surplus ones for the ones you need. He will reward you with a Fall Ingredient Selection Kit, which allows you to get one piece of any ingredient you wish. Of course, this method is only secondary, and your primary way of earning them is from the quests, presented by the charming Ms Appleton. Of course, you may also by them with diamonds, if you wish, either as a package or separately. Getting Ingredients Some Math About Ingredients Recipes Coming to Recipes, as mentioned earlier, they're basically treasure chests, just in modified gift wrapping. As you might remember, during the FoE Soccer Cup, every time you used to use a player, you would receive 3 new ones. The same concept is applied over here, just by swapping players with recipes. Recipes have various star ratings in them. The cheapest ones will be 1-star, and they will obviously have inferior rewards as compared to the 2-star and 3-star recipes. Also, upon collecting stars, you advance yourself on the Fall Buffet Table. On this table, when you succeed in placing items worth 15 stars, you will win the grand prize, and the table will be cleared for you to keep collecting for the next prize. (The best part of this table is that whatever you've made is placed on the table. A great visual boost!) Leagues And yes, another element from the FoE Soccer Cup is back. Hint: It had something to do with scoring the most number of goals. Kudos if you guessed it right. It's the Leagues System. Again, there are 5 Leagues: * Hobby * Trainee * Apprentice * Professional * Star Baker This time round, what League you end up in will depend upon the number of Stars you have collected. That means, it counts all stars as individual units. For example, if you bake 1 1-star recipe and 1 3-star recipe, your total will be 4 stars. Also, say you make 10 3-star recipes, and another player makes 15 2-star recipes, both will have the total of 30 stars. The recipes required to make it into a League (or get relegated from one) differ according to the status of the World. A few of points to be kept in mind. One, you cannot be in more than one League at any particular time. Second, inactivity can even relegate you, that means push you to lower leagues. And third, Leagues reward activity, i.e. more number of recipes, so make sure to play this event and bake as many recipes as you can. Sweet rewards are waiting for you! Questline Quest 1: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Spend 8 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Apple Quest 2: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Build 4 decorations from your age or 6 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Pumpkin Quest 3: *''Ms Appleton:'' "In production buildings, finish 1-hour productions 15 times" Reward: 1 Cinnamon Quest 4: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Spend 8 Forge Points" and "Acquire a sector" Reward: 1 Apple Quest 5A: *''Ms Appleton:'' "In production buildings, finish 5-minute production options 10 times" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 1 Caramel Quest 5B: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Spend 10 Forge Points" and "Win 5 battles without losing OR Negotiate 2 sectors" Reward: 1 Apple Quest 6A: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Pay some coins" and "Spend 16 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Chocolate Quest 6B: *''Ms Appleton:'' "In production buildings, finish 8-hour productions 12 times" Reward: 1 Chocolate Quest 7A: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 1 Chocolate Quest 7B: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Build 1 military building from your age OR Negotiate 1 sector" and "Contribute 8 Forge Points to Great Buildings OR Recruit 1 unit from your age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Cinnamon Quest 8: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Visit 15 Friends Taverns OR Spend 20 Forge Points" and "Build 2 residential buildings from your age or the previous age" Reward: 1 Pumpkin Quest 9: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Gather some supplies" and "In production buildings, finish 4-hour productions 22 times" Reward: 1 Cinnamon Quest 10: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Gather some goods" and "Spend 8 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Caramel Quest 11: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 800 Tavern Silver OR Buy 8 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Chocolate Quest 12: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Win 10 battles OR Donate some goods to the guild treasury" Reward: 1 Apple Quest 13: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Spend 20 Forge Points" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 1 Pumpkin Quest 14: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "In production buildings, finish each of the production options once" Reward: 1 Cinnamon Quest 15: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Pay some supplies" and "Gain some happiness" Reward: 1 Caramel Quest 16: *''Ms Appleton:'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting OR Gather some goods" Reward: 1 Chocolate Prize System Recipes 3-star Recipes 2-star Recipes 1-star Recipes Daily Special This is the list of Daily Specials of BETA Server. They can be won from all recipes on the same day. Grand Prizes This is the list of Grand Prizes you can win by gathering 15 stars each. League Rewards This is a list of the League Rewards. You will win all of the rewards of your current league at the time the event ends, in the form of a kit which will be put in your inventory. The rewards will become available after opening this kit. Other Events de:Herbst-Event 2018 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2018 Fall Event